


Tentacle After My Own Heart

by FFlove190



Series: Hojo Week 2018 [1]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Anal, Consentacles, M/M, Other, PWP, lifeform hojo n
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 09:45:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14566347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FFlove190/pseuds/FFlove190
Summary: Hojo experiments on himself and gets Zack to test the results.





	Tentacle After My Own Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Ya'll remember what a hot piece of meat Lifeform Hojo N is? Well I sure as fuck do. 
> 
> Day 1 of Hojo Week 2018: Experiment
> 
> Unbeta;d

Okay, so, when Hojo said Zack was urgently needed in the labs to witness something, Zack had not expected this. Like Hojo did some weird stuff when he hit the lockdown button but this was by far the weirdest. Okay maybe not as weird as the one time Hojo accidentally turned Zack’s eyes purples, but right up there. 

 

Because like, how many times did your boyfriend turned into a floating piece of alien hunk? At least once clearly. 

 

Zack had been skeptical at first - this Hojo didn’t even have hands! But, whew, the things he could do without ‘em. It was crazy! So crazy that Zack had to remind Hojo: “You don’t even have hands! How??” Zack ran his fingers across the smooth mask where Hojo’s face had been. Every bit was smooth, there was nothing for him to grab: just gradients of slippery smooth skin. 

 

“Because I know everything about you.” Hojo’s voice had an otherworldly quality to it, like it was echoing in the base of Zack’s skull. “I know how to pleasure you correctly. To bring you to the edge, to make you scream out and cum. All of your data is mine, Zack Fair.” 

 

Zack didn’t really get it but he liked the way it sounded. He went back to gripping the tentacle base at the back of Hojo’s skull. Which was a weird place for a tentacle to be if he thought about it too hard, but he was far too hard to think about it. And that tentacle end bit was hitting all the right places. Oh man that was amazing. 

 

“I will make you too delirious to think,” Hojo said. 

 

Hojo’s arm fins were running along Zack’s back; they were too smooth to hold Zack but the sensation of them slipping along his spine and in between his shoulder blades and back was amazing. Part of the massive tentacle was wrapped around on of Zack’s legs, holding him open - it was ticklish, it squeezed and released in a constant re-adjustment of grip that made Zack spasm. And that yellow tip, that dangling bit of beauty at the end of the tentacle that had captivated Zack so much like they prey to the light of a deep water angler fish was up his ass. 

 

It was amazing.

 

“Oh, yeah. Me no thinky. No think- ah!” Zack arched. The leg he was trying to wrap around Hojo squeezed, and his other leg spasmed in the tentacles grip. 

 

Gravity wasn’t working quite right, Zack noticed as he opened his eyes to look down at the floor. But apparently that was normal when you were attached to a floating, tentacled Hojo that looked like something out of a sci-fi comicbook. 

 

All of Hojo was smooth, slippery. No matter how Zack clawed he couldn’t keep a firm grip. It gelt like he was losing grip on everything: on gravity, on his hot babe who was even hotter than usual, and the rest of his mind. To no avail he clawed at Hojo’s shoulders, the blue pauldrons that were firm and just as smooth as the rest of him. 

 

The tentacle was longer than most things Hojo put up his ass (they’d performed many, many experiments so Zack was well versed in this), and it moved like nothing Zack had ever felt before. Part of it was wrapped around his dick, one of his balls, and nudging his perineum. And the rest of it was pummelling his ass. It was a magical tentacle, Zack was going to make a shrine and worship it on Thursdays.

 

It was smooth, round. No lube had been involved but whatever it was made out of was so smooth that it didn’t stop. The nib stretched and expanded and deflated in Zack’s ass - it felt like it was breathing, pulsing against his prostate and wriggling everywhere. So good good.

 

Zack was dribbling precum. His whole front was sticky with cum, from his earlier orgasm. It didn’t help his can’t cling to anything situation. It just made everything more slippery, made the tentacle even smoother around his dick and on his insides. 

 

“So how do you like it, darling?” Hojo bent at an angle that was impossible, his whole torso covered Zack’s. Wait, was this angle impossible? They were floating. Nothing was impossible when you were having floaty sex, right? 

 

“Unh -  _ yeah! _ .” Zack took the opportunity to claw at Hojo’s back - against the smooth gills along his ribs desperate to find traction as he melted with pleasure. Nothing to hold on to, everything melting from the inside out. Heat, heat, and more heat. Hojo’s skin was hot and then cold and left smears of goosebumps along Zack’s skin and a trail of something sticky. 

 

Zack was writhing. A constant jacking on his cock, the teasing touch along his leg, the blood going to his head until he didn’t know which way was up. He couldn’t keep his eyes open, he was lost. 

 

“Are you ready to cum for me? Hmm?” Hojo’s ministrations quickened, his words echoing along Zack’s spine. 

 

Zack grabbed hold of the tentacle base again and pulled Hojo’s face closer. Hojo didn’t have lips, didn’t really have a face anymore. Just yellow like the back of a helmet. Zack didn’t care, he needed something on his lips, he needed to drown in Hojo. 

 

And that was enough. He was cumming again - it was warm between where their torsos touched, erupting as Zack’s teeth clattered against Hojo’s face. 

 

And then nothing. 

 

Zack wasn’t floating anymore, the room wasn’t spinning; he was on a blanket, something soft and fuzzy and not slimy at all. 

 

“I’m glad you found that agreeable.” Hojo said as he wrapped Zack in the blanket with his fins  and tentacle. “You’ve never passed out before.” 

 

Zack sleepily grabbed at one of Hojo’s fins. “You’ve always had a face before. I miss kissing it.” 

 

Hojo laughed and it was a weird, echoing sound. Zack liked how funny it sounded. “It’ll be back by the time you wake up, darling.” 

 

“Whymi… so sleepy… cuddle?”

 

Hojo leaned down and brushed his head against Zack’s; the tentacle brushed against his cheek gently. “You're tired because of the excretion. We'll cuddle after I turn back. Just sleep.” 

 

“Kay.” 

 

Hojo stayed like that until Zack fell asleep. By the time Zack woke up Hojo had a face again, was cuddled next to Zack, and hogging whatever they were currently passed out on. Everything just like normal. 

 


End file.
